I'll Be Missing You For Warrick
by Creativit
Summary: De uma forma cruel Warrick deixou o CSI. Sem ao menos se despedir da mulher de seus sonhos. Catherine amava seu companheiro e com certeza não foi fácil encarar essa tragédia.


**I'll Be Missing You (For Warrick)**

Gênero: One, SongFic

Shipper: Yo!Bling!

Autor: Creatività

Trilha sonora: Puff Dedd, I'll be missing you.

_**Sinopse: De uma forma cruel Warrick deixou o CSI. Sem ao menos se despedir da mulher de seus sonhos. Catherine amava seu companheiro e com certeza não foi fácil encarar essa tragédia.**_

**- Como investigadores criminais, vimos as pessoas em seus piores dias...**

As palavras de Grissom no funeral de Warrick não saiam de sua cabeça.

**- ...a frase que somos treinados a dizer é "sinto muito por sua perda." Como sabemos agora, isso não serve muito.**

Não. Não servia mesmo. Ela sabia disso a muito tempo, antes de Warrick.

Quando Ed morreu daquela forma triste diante de sua filha ela sentiu dor, apesar de não sentir mais amor por ele, chorou muito, afinal era o pai de sua filha e juntos tiveram uma historia.

Com Sam, seu pai, a dor foi lacerante por tê-lo visto morrer em seus braços, por presenciar o ultimo suspiro de vida escapando de seus pulmões, por ver a vida dele derramada em suas mãos e não poder fazer nada.

Uma música soava alto e repetidamente, cada vez que terminava, recomeçava como se alguém tivesse programado. (link - **./puff-daddy/1-43875/**)

"Droga de musica alta!" ela explodiu internamente.

[b]Foi até o quarto de Lindsey, abriu a porta com fúria, só queria exigir que baixasse o volume. Ficou mais surpresa ao lembrar que a filha não estava em casa, havia saído para comer alguma coisa.

A cabeça parecia pesar uma tonelada, seu corpo estava destruído depois daquele turno dobrado em que seu amigo, ou melhor, seu amor, havia perdido a vida de uma maneira covarde.

**- ...Warrick Brown era muito jovem... isso o ensinou o quão preciosa é a vida.**..- meu Deus, parecia que as palavras de seu supervisor tinham sido gravadas em todas as suas regiões cerebrais. A porcaria da musica repetia "i'll be missing you.. eu vou sentir sua falta…"

Andava pela casa freneticamente sem perceber que não parava em lugar algum. Levou as mãos à cabeça num gesto desesperado de tentar parar de ouvir a musica e o discurso de Grissom.

**-...eu estava com Warrick em seus últimos momentos, todas as qualidades que o definiam...**- ela teria uma lista enorme das qualidades dele: sensual, lindo, másculo, forte, cavalheiro, olhos que enfeitiçavam qualquer mulher, um sorriso capaz de derreter corações, um corpo esculpido majestosamente para aconchegar num abraço apertado...e que agora jazia frio e sem vida.

Desabou sobre o sofá já sem qualquer resistência. Sentiu os olhos arderem mais. Já havia chorando bastante nas ultimas horas mas perecia que as lágrimas fluíam de um leito de rio, não cessavam. "Ainda tenho lágrimas?" Ela se perguntou indignada com suas reações.

As lágrimas fluíram intensamente pelo seu rosto avermelhado. Não conseguia esquecer os momentos alegres que tiveram juntos. As brincadeiras, um beijo casto e inocente que partilharam um dia num lugar distante e sem ninguém por perto.

"Por que você me deixou agora Warrick? Não podíamos fazer que nem Grissom e Sara, manter um romance secreto e imperceptível aos olhos dos outro? Porque escolheu a Tina e não a mim na hora de se aventurar numa vida a dois? Por que não nos entregamos um ao outro quando tivemos oportunidade?

Naquele dia, quando caí em seus braços ao sair do esgoto, eu senti que nós dois tínhamos algo mais que uma amizade. Eu pude sentir seu rosto bem próximo ao meu e quase o beijei.

O destino foi cruel conosco. Um dia éramos parceiros de trabalho e no outro eu era sua supervisora. Tive medo de arriscar meu trabalho, minha carreira e acabei te perdendo.

Não acreditei quando o vi dizer que havia casado. O chão se abriu sob os meu pés e de repente vi você a quilômetros de mim. Eu, que sonhava com você em minha cama, de repente tive que arrancar de mim os sonhos que tinha constantemente sobre nós dois. Foi um balde de gelo em meu coração aquecido como brasa. Foi duro ver todos os amigos se alegrarem por você e eu não poder sentir o mesmo, e eu sei que você também me amava porque você percebeu que eu realmente não consegui me alegrar ao ver meu amor feliz com outra mulher.

Você também não quis se arriscar comigo. Não sei se temia por mim ou por você, isso jamais saberei.

Então vi uma centelha de vida acender meu coração novamente quando você me falou que estava se divorciando e que a experiência tinha sido frustrada.

No caso em que trabalhamos juntos num restaurante que ficava totalmente escuro eu voltei a te sentir perto de mim novamente. Senti seu rosto bem perto do meu, senti seu corpo aquecendo o meu, eu não o via mas sabia que você estava me olhando, pude sentir seus lindo olhos percorrendo meu corpo inteiro... a paixão adormecida acordou naquela hora.

Eu sei que você também sentia o mesmo por mim..."

Catherine chorava cada vez mais alto afundando seu rosto no sofá. A dor que sentia só aumentava a cada lágrima que brotava de seu desespero. Podia jurar que também morria gradativamente com seu pranto.

Duas mãos suaves tocaram seu rosto.

**- Mãe!**

A voz estava carregada de compaixão. Era sua filha, Lindsay.

**- Mãe por favo, o que você está sentindo?**

Lindsay choramingava, espantada com estado da mãe. Com esforço ajudou-a ficar de pé a levou para o quarto colocando-a na cama. Abraçou seu corpo gélido e tentou enxugar as lágrimas. Em vão.

**- Mãe, mamãe, você está me assustando.**

"Perdoe-me minha querida mas não há palavras no mundo capazes de expressar o que estou sentindo agora" Catherine não conseguia falar, apenas pensava. Seu cérebro não obedecia mais comando algum, ou melhor não executava comando algum, só conseguia pensar nele, Warrick.

**- Mãe vou buscar a vovó, vou buscar ajuda.**

Lindsay beijou seu rosto e com muito receio deixou a mãe aos prantos na cama.

**- Volto logo, prometo.**

Catherine sentia suas forças se esvaindo de seu corpo, se as pessoas podiam passar por experiências de quase morte, essa com certeza era uma.

A música continuava soando alto, talvez quisesse lhe dizer alguma coisa. Decidiu que tentaria prestar atenção.

"_Yeah, this right here goes out to everyone who's lost someonethat they_

_truly loved..._

_Check it out..._

_...Yeah, isso aqui vai para qualquer um que perdeu alguém que eles_

_Amaram verdadeiramente_

_Se liga..."_

Sim, Catherine precisava escutar. A musica definitivamente queria falar com ela. Escutaria. Por Warrick, reuniria suas forças para entender a mensagem.

"_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show_

_I laced the track, you locked the flow…_

_... they got to know that.._

_Parece que ontem nos costumávamos agitar no show_

_Eu atei a trilha, você fechou a pista_

_..., eles tem que saber que.."_

Começou a perceber a letra da música. Fazia sentido o que dizia.

"_Life ain't always what it seem to be_

_Words can't express what you mean to me!_

_A vida nem sempre é o que parece ser_

_Palavras não podem expressar o que você significa para mim!"_

_Can't imagine all the pain I feel_

_Give anything to hear half your breath_

_I know you still livin' your life after death_

_Não pode imaginar toda a dor que eu sinto_

_Dê-me alguma coisa para ouvir metade do seu suspiro_

_Eu sei que você ainda vive sua vida após morte..."_

Agora começou afazer sentido. A letra descrevia seu sentimento. Foi a música cantada pelo coral Black em homenagem a Warrick. Na hora sequer conseguiu focar sua atenção, quanto mais entender a letra da música.

Em seu coração ele jamais morreria.

_"Every step I take_

_Every move I make_

_Every single day_

_Every time I pray_

_I'll be missing you._

_Cada passo que eu dou_

_Cada movimento que eu faço_

_Cada dia único_

_Cada noite que eu rezo_

_Eu sentirei sua falta"_

_Thinking of the day_

_When you went away_

_What a life to take_

_What a bond to break_

_I'll be missing you_

_Pensando no dia_

_Quando você foi embora_

_Que vida a se levar?_

_Que ligação a se quebrar?_

_Eu sentirei a sua falta_

_It's kinda hard wit you not around_

_Know you in Heaven smilin' down_

_Watching us while we pray for you_

_Everyday we pray for you_

_Till the day we meet again_

_In my heart is where I keep you friend_

_Memories give me the strength I need to proceed_

_Strength I need to believe_

_My thoughts, Big, I just can't define…_

_Que tipo difícil de sagacidade quando você não está por perto_

_Sei que você está no paraíso rindo aqui pra baixo_

_Nos assistindo enquanto nos rezamos por você_

_Cada dia que nos rezamos por você_

_Ate o dia que nós nos encontraremos de novo_

_No meu coração é onde eu guardo você, amigo_

_Memórias me dão a força que eu preciso para prosseguir_

_Força que eu preciso para acreditar_

_Em meus pensamentos, big, eu simplesmente não posso definir..."_

_[b]"…Give anything to hear half your breath_

_I know you still livin' your life after death…_

_...Dê-me alguma coisa para ouvir metade do seu suspiro_

_Eu sei que você ainda está vivendo a sua vida após a morte..."_

As lágrimas estavam diminuindo a intensidade, chorava ainda, mas não desesperadamente como antes. Agora parecia que as lágrimas estavam lavando sua alma. Ainda era muito cedo para conformar-se, no entanto, precisava se manter de pé, não precisava que ninguém mais soubesse o quanto estava sofrendo pela morte de seu grande amor.

Uma brisa suave agitou as cortinas da janela e tocou seu rosto como o farfalhar das asas de um beija-flor e a envolveu de forma carinhosa e...

**- Warrick...sinto você perto de mim...**

A voz saiu quase como um sussurro. De repente um calor aqueceu seu coração causando arrepios em seu corpo. Era seu amado que a consolava de forma sobrenatural.

**-Só pode ser você...**

A brisa soprava em seu rosto secando suas lágrimas, sim era Warick, tinha plena certeza, somente ele sabia o quanto que ela estava sofrendo agora, apenas ele seria capaz de afagar seu rosto daquela forma. Com ele estava isso não importava. Talvez fosse o adeus que ele não pode dar a ela.

"Somebody tell me why... Alguém me diga porque…" Era a letra da música outra vez.

**-Alguém me diga porque não tivemos direito se quer a uma despedida. Mas eu sei que é você que esta comigo agora. Essa é a nossa despedida...meu amor.**

_"One that morning_

_When this life is over_

_I know, I'll see your face…_

_...Naquela manhã_

_Quando aquela vida terminar_

_Eu sei, eu verei seu rosto..."_

**- Eu sei meu amor... eu verei seu rosto, verei seu sorriso novamente, porque você vai estar para sempre em meu coração, gravado como uma marca permanente, nada poderá remover você de mim, só não me peça pra esquecer...pra te esquecer.**

As ultimas palavras de Grissom no funeral eram exatamente as de toda a equipe: " I'll missing you so much..."

**- Eu sentirei sua falta Warrick... I'll be missing you Warrick…**

[b]A música diminuia suavemente o volume progressivamente, Catherine sentiu as pálpebras pesadas, a brisa a estava fazendo adormecer, era dessa forma que ele se despedia dela, confortando-a.

_"I'll be missing you_

_I'll be missing you_

_I'll be missing you…"_

A brisa soprou em seus ouvidos **_"I'll be missing you to... eu também sentirei sua falta..."_**

Ela deixou se vencer pelo sono depois de ouvir aquilo, sorriu com o canto dos lábio, sabia que era ele que tinha dito aquilo, e com o rosto no travesseiro macio imaginou o peito macio dele e...

...apenas dormiu.

A brisa suave soprou mais forte espalhando os papeis que ela deixava sempre na cabeceira da cama caso fosse chamada com urgência ao laboratório. Soprou mais uma vez no rosto dela movendo as madeixas loiras molhadas por lágrima que haviam grudado em seu rosto. Parecia mesmo que se despedia da mulher adormecida na cama.

Então, sem ações extraordinárias, a brisa farfalhou novamente as cortinas e deixou o quarto de Catherine. Se estivesse acordada ele teria ouvido a brisa soprar novamente as palavras

_**"…I'll be missing you to… Cath..."**_


End file.
